Currently, a user may generate an audio telephony call or session using an audio communication terminal such as a telephone or personal computer (PC). Initiation of such a session may be simple—typically, a user merely enters a telephone number of another party. Conversely, the initiation of videoconference and/or data collaboration sessions may be relatively complex. A separate and complex system may be required, including a centralized control system, which may require specialized instructions to operate. First, a user might ascertain whether or not the other party (or parties) with which the user wishes to have a videoconference and/or data collaboration session possesses videoconference and/or data collaboration capabilities, and, if so, what their address is. Then, typically, a centralized control system must be operated to link the parties. Users wishing to hold a videoconference and/or data collaboration session may not have access to or control over a specialized videoconference and/or data collaboration equipment. Other methods for initiating and conducting such sessions may be used. Therefore, it is difficult to quickly or spontaneously arrange a videoconference and/or data collaboration session; advance scheduling is often required.
Furthermore, currently, it is not possible to initiate an audio communication session and later to extend the session to include videoconference and/or data collaboration without carrying out the complicated steps generally required for generating a videoconference and/or data collaboration session.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method to allow for the quick and easy initiation of a videoconference and/or data collaboration session. Furthermore, a need exists for a system and method to allow for the initiation of a videoconference and/or data collaboration session from an audio communication session.